


Two Halves of One Whole

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, Vanea Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Vanea was reliable, to the Machina and the life of Bionis, after the collapse. That was how she wanted to be seen, working hard to rebuild the world, no matter what it took. Always giving others a smile and advice when she could.But sometimes, it was hard to keep up that facade. She was missing a large part of herself, even if the people around her didn’t realize.The day Egil had died, a piece of her had gone with him.
Relationships: Egil & Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 13





	Two Halves of One Whole

Vanea was reliable, to the Machina and the life of Bionis, after the collapse. That was how she wanted to be seen, working hard to rebuild the world, no matter what it took. Always giving others a smile and advice when she could.

But sometimes, it was hard to keep up that facade. She was missing a large part of herself, even if the people around her didn’t realize. 

The day Egil had died, a piece of her had gone with him.

Since the day they had been born, they had been inseparable, she had been with him their entire life. Even as he fell into his thoughts of vengeance, she had stayed with him. Two halves of one whole, she supposed.

And now one of those halves was gone.

But no one could know that, she had to put on a brave front for others. That was one advantage to helping around Colony 6, she supposed. There were hills and caves galore nearby, and it wasn’t hard to hide in one when she needed time to herself.

And right now, she needed that. She sat against the wall of a cave and tears she thought would have dried up by now leaked from her eyes. She didn’t sob, not anymore. She had sobbed herself to sleep enough when it had happened…

But she did cry, absorbed in the empty feeling within her until footsteps told her she was no longer alone.

Trying to wipe her tears quickly, she was met with the concerned face of Sharla, the Homs quickly moving to sit next to her. “Vanea! What’s wrong, why are you crying?”

“I… I just needed a moment, please do not worry.” Her voice cracked as she wiped at her eyes. “I… I still miss Egil, that’s all.”

“Oh, Vanea…” Sharla frowned, placing her hand on her arm. “You don’t have to come hide out here to cry. He… he was important to you. No one would blame you for having a moment.”

“I suppose, but… I am a symbol of strength for plenty, and well known for how well my head is screwed on.” She wiped more tears, fighting back the violent sobs that suddenly bubbled into her chest. “I had my time to mourn, it’s time to move on.”

At first, Sharla said nothing, and Vanea assumed she had brought the conversation to the close. Sharla of all people had all the reason to believe Egil should be forgotten, not mourned any longer, after all… But then, she sat onto her knees and pulled Vanea into a hug.

“Don’t be silly!” She chided as she rubbed Vanea’s back. “Egil was your brother, Vanea! Mourning isn’t a quick process when you love someone… I know I still mourn for Gadolt. I still cry… Would you call that weak?”

“Of course not, but I…” She clung to Sharla’s shirt, a sob finally breaking through her lips. “I’ve felt so weak since I lost him, Sharla. Nothing has felt right anymore.”

“Vanea…” Sharla squeezed her closer. “It’s going to be alright. Things won’t be the same without those we’ve lost… but we can honour them and make a better life for ourselves. It’s… it’s what they would want.”

“I know… Some days are just so hard…” She swallowed down tears. “I feel so alone without him.”

“But you aren’t alone. We’re all here for you.” Sharla stopped rubbing her back for a moment. “And I’ll stay here hugging you until you can believe that.”

Vanea had been so sure the tears had stopped, but more bubbled up and she finally let herself wail as she had wanted to since she lost Egil. She clung to Sharla, letting her emotions out as the Homs held her close and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

As she and Sharla sat there, the sound of her voice echoing through the cave, she realized crying with someone else made things just a bit easier.


End file.
